Numerous studies have demonstrated xenon and other Noble Gases such as Argon exert anti-inflammatory and neuroprotective effects. Mechanistically this has been associated with inhibition of NMDA receptor, as well as induction of anti-apoptotic genes. The current invention teaches a previously unknown and unexpected synergy between xenon and neuroregenerative interventions.